moviemorguefandomcom-20200214-history
Bruno Mannheim
Bruno "Ugly" Mannheim is a villainous character in DC Comics. Primarily an enemy of Superman, he is the ringleader of the criminal organization Intergang. Not only has Mannheim been a major player in the criminal underworld, but he has also affiliated himself with the despotic New God Darkseid. Mannheim is a recurring villain in Superman: The Animated Series, in which he is voiced by Bruce Weitz. History Bruno Mannheim was the leader of the criminal organization known as Intergang. This position left him with vast resources, which he would use to control the underworld. He was also amoral and had no compunction using innocent people for his own means. In one incident, Mannheim went to a toymaker, Winslow Schott Sr. and offered to finance the building of a toy factory. However, this financing came at a price: the toy factory was to be used as a front for a numbers racket. When the police discovered this, Mannheim was only named a suspect while Schott was taken to jail where he later died. As a result of the toymaker's death, his son was shuttled around to various homes and became twisted as a result. The toymaker's son would return years later as Toyman to torment Bruno. Years later, Mannheim founded a park in Metropolis in his honour. This park was a public relations move to improve his public image. However, during a rehearsal of the opening ceremonies, a squadron of toy planes armed with machine guns started shooting at him. Mannheim suddenly found himself being confronted by Toyman, who turned out to be Schott's son. Mannheim was kidnapped and taken off to Toyman's lair where he was nearly executed. However, Lois Lane managed to prevent the execution and after Toyman tried to kill her, Superman arrived. After Superman destroyed most of Toyman's toys, he dropped several bombs into the lair but Superman rescued both Mannheim and Lois. Mannheim had not heard from the Toyman since. In spite of his rescue and near death experience, Mannheim learned nothing and tried to rob the Metropolis Gold Exchange using a military grade tank. When his plans were subsequently foiled by Superman and his weaponry rendered useless, Mannheim threw a fit until he was visited by Kanto, an agent of Darkseid. Kanto supplied Mannheim with advanced technology so that he could defeat Superman. Using this new technology, Mannheim succeeded in incapitating Superman and was about to defeat him with a gun capable of firing a concentrated energy beam, but was thwarted by Dan Turpin. Mannheim managed to escape and followed Kanto to Apokolips. Upon arriving, Mannheim met his new master: Darkseid. Mannheim stayed on Apokolips for an unspecified amount of time where he learned more about the technology of Apokolips and began to believe that with his newfound knowledge, he could defeat Superman. However, Darkseid refused to return him to Earth claiming that he would not tolerate someone failing him twice. Mannheim was still under Darkseid's favour until he questioned how Darkseid could take Kalibak seriously. Angered by the fact that Mannheim questioned his judgment, Darkseid sent him to the slave pits of Apokolips. Death In the episode "Apokolips... Now!", Mannheim had returned to Earth with new Apokoliptian weapons which Intergang used to conduct heists. Darkseid did not want Mannheim wasting these gifts on petty theft and so Mannheim later sent his new hover tanks to attack Sincott Air Base. This served to distract Superman and the Metropolis Special Crimes Unit while Mannheim carried out one final task: planting an incendiary bomb in a nuclear reactor so that the reactor would melt down all the way to the Earth's core, turning the planet into a second Apokolips. Once the bomb was armed, Darkseid teleported his Parademons away while leaving Mannheim to die. Mannheim attempted to get away from the reactor using a speedboat, but he could not get far enough before the reactor exploded. Mannheim was vaporised by the nuclear blast. Category:TV Characters Category:TV Deaths Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Animated Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:DC Characters Category:DC Animated Universe Category:Superman: The Animated Series Category:Death by Explosion Category:Death by Nuke Category:Death by Vaporization Category:Superman Characters